Dreams of the Stage
by HolaPueblos88
Summary: Many of the Glee Club members have a dream of performing on Broadway. Performing gives them glee. The chance for them may just be right around the corner. Brittana. FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: riverdeepsantanahigh


**A/N: Hey there! I'm basing the relationship statuses around season 3. Mainly Brittana. Future chapters will hopefuly get much longer. Thanks for reading! :)**

Santana stumbles threw her bedroom door and throws her cheerios training bag down on the floor and collapses on her bed. It's only 4 in the afternoon and she wants to go to sleep. Feeling more and more hazy, Santana's eyes started flutter and close. Drifting off to sleep Brittany came to her mind and just like that she was out to the world.

XXXXXXXX

With sore eyes and bed hair that could possibly have birds nesting inside it, Santana rolls out of bed yawning as she grabs her phone. Unlocking her phone she sees 2 new messages from Brittany. Smiling to herself, she opens up the first text message.

_San, Lord Tubbington keeps trying to read my diary! What should i do? x_

Santana shook her head giggling to herself. Closing the message, she opens up the second message.

_Oh and good morning beautiful :) Love you xx _

Smiling like a moron, she puts her phone on her bedside table. She walks slowly into the bathroom yawning and stretching as she bi-passes the mirror double taking her image in the mirror, she glances closer to her forehead noticing some writing imprinted on her tanned skin. She moves some of her hair away from her face and squints at the writing. The writing reads: '_B was here'. _Santana's face scrunches up trying to interpret the message on her head. It quickly comes to her as she remembers telling Brittany the day before to leave a message somewhere in her room when she came to drop off some clothes that she had borrowed. Santana then remembers falling asleep as soon as soon as she got home from cheerios practice yesterday. Laughing hysterically at the thought of Brittany writing on her forehead when she was asleep, she gets into the shower.

XXXXXXXXX

Hitting the cold bitter air outside Santana makes her way to her car, getting in and making her way across town to pick Brittany up from her house. Pulling up to Brittany's house, Santana turns off the engine and gets out of the car slightly jogging to the door, trying to get out of the cold. She knocks on the door, Mrs Pierce answers the door and tells her that Brittany is still getting ready upstairs. Mrs Pierce ushers Santana inside. A call comes from up the staircase, belonging to Brittany.

"San come up here!" shouts Brittany.

Santana smiles at Mrs Pierce before walking up to Brittany's room. Santana leans on the door way frame and looks at Brittany realising that the blonde has put her shirt on backwards. Shaking her head she pulls the blonde in close and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Babe your shirt is on backwards. Here let me help." Santana points out grabbing the hem of Brittany's shirt and seductively pulling it off.

Brittany giggles looking at Santana flirtatiously and watching as the Latina places small kisses on her collarbone before telling her to lift up her arms to help her put her shirt back on. Brittany suddenly looks sad after Santana puts her shirt back on for her and starts to walk towards the door.

"What, no sweet lady kisses before school today?" Brittany says in a childish voice.

"Babe, as much as i want to get my mack on, we're late for school." Santana says to Brittany grabbing her hand and leading her out of her bedroom door.

The whole car trip Santana could not concentrate on driving as Brittany's hand glided up and down her thigh as the blonde hummed and looked dreamily out the window. Pulling into the car park of Mckinley High School, Santana puts the handbrake on and pounces on Brittany, kissing her full on the lips. Santana's hand moves up Brittany's abs, tickling the skin under her t-shirt before she reaches Brittany's breasts and she rests a hand on the lace of her bra. Their lips crash against each other as hands roam around each others bodies. Santana nibbles on Brittany's bottom lip and pulls away, looking mischievously at Brittany.

"That was so not fair of you to tempt me the whole car trip. Just…not fair." Santana tells Brittany with a huge grin across her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana closes her locker door to find Brittany standing behind the door leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Hey babe, how was class?" Brittany asks Santana fiddling with the Latina's bracelet, that Brittany had given to her years ago.

"Not too bad. I just spent the whole class looking at Puckerman's mohawk, I mean it looks like a skunk has made it, it's home. Gross." Santana says disgusted. "We should get lunch, I'm starving."

Fingers intertwined swinging their hands, the two girls walked to the cafeteria. As the entered and grabbed some food, sitting down at the table filled with their fellow Glee club members, they overhear the group talking about Mr Shue holding a meeting today after school and no one knows why.

"Puck what did you do?" Quinn interrogated Noah.

"Nothing! Why would you think i did something?" He whines getting everyone staring at him giving him a 'you know why we would think you did something look.'

Everyone was baffled on why they had to stay back after school. Santana was not happy about this, all she wanted to do is get home as quickly as she could so she could snuggle with Brittany.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Shue entered the room and stood in front of the anxious teens.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming here in your free time. I bet you are all wondering why i brought you here?" He said smiling and staring from side to at the group getting no real response, except for Rachel enthusiastically bopping in her seat.

"Mr Shue, am I getting another award?" Rachel pipes up standing and walking to the front, "It's about time, I mean no one has praised me in a while so I was getting a bit worried that you all had forgotten about me." She said in a serious tone as Mr Shue look at her with a bemused look, igniting the need for Puck to throw a piece of scrunched up paper at her forehead. Dodging the paper ball, rachel glared at Puck.

"Dwarf, I'd suggest you sit back down." Santana blatantly stated. Listening to Santana and glancing at Mr Shue and not receiving to response she was hoping for, she headed back to her seat next to Finn.

After a long silence Mr Shue started up again, "Well back to the point. I brought you all here today because i have some exciting news. I have been in contact with April and-"

Mr Shue was cut off by Mercedes. "Please don't tell us that you are leaving us and going to Broadway!" Mercedes whined starting an uproar, as everyone started to share their opinions out loud.

"No! No!" Mr Shue yelled. "I'm not going to broadway. Will everybody just let me finish for once?" He said as the room fell silent. "As i was saying, I was talking to April the other day andshe said the she has had huge success with her show and she has invited to fly us all to New York to see her show and…." Mr Shue passed.

"What? Tell us? What?" Rachel yelled at Mr Shue leaving all dignity behind.

"…and she has offered to include you guys in an extra part in her show that will be showing for a limited time, it will be scripted in just for you guys for when you are visiting. The extra part will be about when she first met you guys and how you made her see what her true passion was!" Beamed Mr Shue. "You guys are going to be on broadway!"

Smiles flew across everyone's faces in the choir room. Blaine was fanning Kurt as he seemed to be passed out in Blaine's lap. Rachel could not contain her excitement as she ran around the whole room high-fiving everyone in her sight. Brittany jumped onto Santana's lap and and hugged her tightly around the neck placing quick kisses all over the Latina's face. The excitement died down after five minutes but grins still etched into everyone's faces as Mr Shue started to inform the students of the trip.

They had one week until they left. Plane tickets had already transport had already been organised by April. They would be going for 2 weeks; practising for the show for one week and performing for a live audience for another. Principal Figgins had already approved the trip and now all that was left was for the teens to get permission from their parents.

The meeting finished and everyone exited the school still jumping around with glee with the current news that just had been given to them. Santana was bursting with excitement inside but she had to keep her cool. She was not going to jump around like an idiot. Although she could not contain her smile when Brittany was holding her hand and skipping as they walked to her car.

"San, this is amazing! We get to perform on Broadway!" Brittany squealed.

"You're so cute." Santana said without thinking.

"I know San. Bit obvious isn't it?" Brittany responded in a monotone.

On the drive home the two girls sung at the top of their lungs to the radio. The car pulled up into Brittany's driveway and came to a halt. Santana turned the radio down and looked at Brittany and smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow." Santana said.

"Bye San. Love you." Brittany replied opening the door to get out. She stopped before getting out. "We get to be on broadway." She stated looking into Santana's eyes. "Together" she added as she got to her door and saw Santana's cheeks go rosy and her lips turn into a smile. Santana watched he girlfriend walk away. She could not collect her thoughts. What a day.

**A/N: Sorry to fall into the cliche of them going to New York, I will try to put a different spin on it once i get them there. Let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on Tumblr: .com**

**I'm still new to the idea of having my own blog but still worth to take a chance on me, ok a million ABBA references just popped into my head.**


End file.
